Legacies Best Forgotten
by Reina Grayson
Summary: One of Dick Grayson's past villains has come to torture him and his family once agian. Can Terry, Areina, and some of the Grayson family stop this villain before Meygan is taken from them for good. 8 OCs pesent, seven of which belong to Malaizjan DeJesus. Areina is my own character. Idea was Mala's, she's just letting me type it. Rated T for torture and blood. #4 in collaboration.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

With Roy Harper (Red Arrow) dead, and Arsenal (the real Roy Harper) retired, there was only one archer that could take up the title of Star City's protector. Archeron was still young, but he was a dedicated archer. This was his first time actually patrolling the city, but he wasn't alone. Rave was just a couple of years older than Archeron, but she always protected her 'little brother'. The children of the legendary heroes now had their own children, and they grew up together, so they were a family all their own.

"I can do this on my own Rave, I don't need a supervisor." Archeron said as they landed on the roof of one of the two abandoned Queen Industries buildings.

"You can't handle a city this big on your own." Rave said as she walked up to her little brother.

Archeron didn't say anything, as he silently knew that the 16 year old was right. His father and mother's mentor was the best, and he started when he was a grown man. With his father dead since he was four; died saving the very city he protected Archeron learned to be an archer from his mother and even picked up a few tricks from Green Arrow himself.

Rave is the first born daughter of the legendary Nightwing (aka the first Robin) but she is not a normal human like her father, as she also had some demon blood running in her body. When the heroine was just seven she died for a bit, but with a blood donation from the heroine Raven, Rave was brought back and now has some of Raven's powers. Rave is skilled in martial arts just like her older brother; Nightwing II and her father Nightwing I and even utilizes weapons like her fathers.

Word on the street was that there had been some burglaries around the city, and the two teens were going to figure out what was going on. When they left the Queens Industries building, they soon picked up the sound of a security alarm and headed to the building. When they arrived, they saw a somewhat familiar outfit, but Rave had only seen it in the archives of her father's files. It was a dark blue body suit with parts covered in Kevlar along with orange gloves and boots. The intruder wore a full helmet and it looked like it was painted in two different colors. This man was also carrying many different forms of weapons; from guns to a boa staff, even eskrima sticks.

"Hold it right there." Archeron said as he readied his bow to fire an arrow.

"Oh, I see the little archer is here, but it's really the girl that's with you I'm after." The figure said, and with that he turned around.

Rave stood there in shock when the mask revealed only one eye and she almost froze. Soon enough she gathered her emotions and pulled out her eskrima sticks and started toward the thief. Archeron was amazed at how her movements had changed, but it wasn't enough as the thief was able to take her down in three moves, once he could actually hit her.

"Rave!" Archeron said as he pulled his bowstring tight and let the arrow fly.

"Cute, it's too bad I'm not after you and your family, but I hope this helps you feel like you aren't being left out." The man said as he dodge the arrow then pulled out a strange gun.

It had a different look than any gun the 15 year old archer had seen, but when the man fired it, several different projectiles came out of it. The projectiles hit the young archer in vital areas of his body: a crossbow arrow to the chest; an old school bullet to the right leg, near an artery; a laser to the stomach; and as the boy fell, a syringe to the neck.

"You won't get away with this…" Archeron started, but from the pain of the three wounds, and whatever was in the syringe, his body was shutting down.

"So long boy, I will tell Rave about your demise." The man said, and with that said he picked up the unconscious teenage girl and headed out of the building.

Archeron fell unconscious at that point, but tried reaching out to Rave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Twenty Minutes Later

Archeron started to come too, but knew he wouldn't stay that way for long, as he saw the blood he had lost. He used the last of his strength to reach the comm link he kept in his ear, but he didn't have the strength to keep it active so he could talk. The link crackled to life with static, then a voice was heard.

_"Watchtower here, what's going on, Vincent…. Vincent, are you there. That's it I'm teleporting you up now." _The young voice said, and soon after, Archeron disappeared within a boom tube.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Five Minutes Later, Watchtower

A boom tube opened up soon after it was activated on Earth, and a bloody 15 year old was lying on the floor on his back with a crossbow arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Vincent! All available heroes to med bay, stat." A young boy said into the intercom.

The boy soon picked up the archer and headed to med bay to get the archer medical attention. As the 14 year old boy arrived with the 15 year old in his arms, he was greeted by some of his 'family'.

"Billy, what happened to Vincent?" The oldest boy said as he saw the shape that Archeron was in.

"I don't know Mathen, he activated his comm but there was no response on his end, so I brought him here." Billy said to his team leader.

"I'll help him out." A very young voice said, and with that, Mathen and Billy turned their attention to the door. A small girl was standing there, she couldn't be any older than 10.

"Molly, are you sure you can do it, you haven't used your healing power in a while." Mathen said.

"I'll be alright, big brother. Can you guys get the arrow and bullet out of him first?" Molly stated, then questioned.

The boys nodded and got to work at removing the projectiles from their 'brother'. It wasn't long before slight surgery was done to remove the bullet, and the crossbow arrow was pulled out. After she got the go ahead, the young girl codenamed Miracle went to work healing her lifelong friend.

Miracle aka Molly Grayson was only 10 years old, but she was also the first healing wizard in over 900 years, but even at such a young age she was a very talented healer. She went to work and soon enough she had a golden glow all around her, and Mathen and Billy saw Vincent's wounds starting to heal.

"Rave…taken…couldn't stop…him." Vincent said as he came to for a moment, but was not coherent yet. "Was dressed…like Deathstroke."

Mathen froze, he knew of only one person that could fight Rave, or any of the Graysons, and be able to take them down. Nightwing I, aka Dick Grayson, was on an off world mission with t half of the League, but Mathen did know of one Grayson that Rave's abductor didn't know about, and so he headed to the comm room to contact her.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Down on Earth in Gotham City, Red Bird and Batman were out patrolling the city when Red Bird started to descend without telling the new Dark Knight. Batman turned around and saw this, and was curious as to why his partner was landing. When he turned back and landed, he came in the middle of a conversation.

"Cuz, slow down…what do you mean she was captured…. Alright, well I'll be there as soon as I return to the Batcave." Red Bird said as she deactivated her comm.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

"Family business, I'm sorry Ter; I can't tell you right now, I have to get back to the cave and help." Red Bird said, and with that she took off.

"Great, on my own again." Batman said to himself, until suddenly his own comm link activated.

"You can't blame her; with the Graysons, family has always been important, and since she found out about her cousins and her uncle was tortured, her protective instincts have heightened." Bruce said over the link.

"Alright, well, I'm going back on patrol; rumor has it the Royal Flush Gang is going to attack." Batman said as he walked to the edge of the roof.

"I don't think they'd want to run into Red Bird again after last year." Bruce said.

Batman shuttered at the memory of when Areina's uncle, Dick Grayson, was kidnapped. He had never seen such pent up anger before, not even after he lost his own father. She was a different person that night, but he couldn't blame her for that. The Dark Knight then took off to see if the rumors about the Royal Flush Gang were true.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Twenty Minutes Later

Bruce was waiting for his granddaughter to come into the cave, which he thought would be another ten minutes, but suddenly the temperature in the cave went up, and Bruce turned to see her come into the cave and land.

"Sorry Bruce, can't stay long, just came here so Mathen could teleport me to watchtower." Red Bird said as she pulled her mask off.

"I understand, was it Meygan?" Bruce asked, figuring it had to be her since Mathen contacted her and Molly was only ten.

Areina nodded and gave a determined glare, then reached up to her comm link. "I'm ready."

Soon enough, a boom tube opened up and the 19 year old stepped into it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower was quiet, as half the league members were off helping a third world country on Earth, and the other half were on an off world mission. Since Mathen and a majority of the League's kids were grown, or in their teens at least, the league fell secure that they could help and protect each other if on their own.

Mathen, Nightwing II, waited as the boom tube opened and the person he was waiting for came walking out of it.

"Areina, I'm glad you could come, I didn't pull you away from anything did I?" Mathen asked, knowing that his cousin was in the superhero game like her mother before her.

"Just patrol with Batman, but he knows you guys are the only family I have. What happen to Meygan?" Areina asked, worried about her second oldest cousin.

"She and Archeron, you met him when you 'invaded' 6 months ago, were on patrol in Star City. Archeron has three major wounds and there was some kind of sedative in his system. All we were able to get from him is that the kidnapper was dressed like Deathstroke the Terminator." Mathen told Reiena.

"I've seen files about him, and Uncle Dick has mentioned him before." Areina said.

"Who was your dad, I never found that out?" Mathen questioned, his Grayson curiosity showing.

"It was Red Arrow, in fact, I found out about 3 years ago, that Deathstroke is the reason I never got to know Red Arrow. The explosion that killed my dad was set by Deathstroke." Areina said.

"Looks like you have a brother then. As far as we know, Red Arrow was Vincent's father, but it was never confirmed." Mathen said.

"How about we go see if little Molly as Vincent patched up yet." Areina said as she knew they were getting off the subject.

"You really are a bat, you know that." Mathen said as he walked in front of his cousin to show her the way to med bay.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The room was dark, and the person occupying knew she was in trouble, as she felt chains surrounding her body, but she couldn't use her demon powers. It was just then that the door opened and her kidnapper arrived in the room.

"Stalker, what are you doing, trying to get to dad again." The girl said.

"In a way yes, Meygan, but I understand he's on an off world mission, so I'll just have to torture your brother and little sister." Stalker said.

Unknown to the two, there was a figure hiding in the shadows, but the tiniest movement caught the girl's attention.

"Need some help? I know of this girl, and I know there is another in her family." A voice said.

"It would be nice to get the whole family; so who is this other family member?" Stalker asked.

"Her name is Areina Grayson, and she lives in Gotham City. Since we will be working together, you can call me Drow." The voice said, and with that part of the shadow moved and revealed a young man with eyes that looked like a cat's eyes.

Rave tensed at the name, as she knew that Drow was responsible for her father's kidnapping about a year ago. The young heroine started to struggle harder.

"What the matter, Meygan, did this man strike a nerve?" Stalker asked as he saw the desperation on Rave's face.

"When I get out of this, both of you are going to get it. And if you must know, Drow here is obsessed with Batman, but he kidnapped my father to make the original Batman and even my cousin squirm." Rave explained. "By the time I found him, he was weak and covered in open wounds."

"So, you like to torture, I think we'll get along just fine." Stalker said as he turned to Drow after Rave's explanation. "I'd better change into my usual outfit."

Stalker then left Drow and Rave alone.

"So, you're the fire bug's cousin, this will be good. You see, I may still be obsessed with getting Bruce Wayne for humiliating my grandfather, but Areina scarred me for life when she saved Dick, so my revenge now extends to her as well." Drow said as he walked over to Rave.

"I've dealt with crazies like you before, and Areina, well, let's just say that you are going to get it when she finds out about this, and so is Stalker." Rave stated.

Drow didn't say anything as he walked out of the room and left the 16 year old alone.

* * *

So, An old enemy of Red Bird's has come into the plot. If you don't know of Areina Grayson (Red Bird), then you should read Batman's New Sidekick. Drow is also an OC of mine, so there are about 9 OCs in this story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Watchtower Twenty Minutes Later

Areina and Mathen entered the med bay just as Molly started to lose her golden glow. The 19 year old had seen Molly's healing magic at work about six months ago when she healed her big brother after a rouge fire spell burned his arm. Billy looked as one of the young team's leaders entered the room and he saw the familiar face of the girl that invaded the watchtower. He knew it was a test back then, but he wanted to be careful so he pulled out some zap caps.

"Relax, Billy. She's my cousin." Mathen said, and with that, the 14 year old put the weapons away.

"When were you going to tell us, and why not that day?" A voice said, when Molly, Billy, Mathen and Areina turned their attention to the voice, it was revealed that Vincent was now awake.

"I didn't know till that day." Mathen said.

"My mother was Nightwing I's twin sister. She died in childbirth with me. I knew about him, but I didn't know about his family till I saw Meygan after he was kidnapped and rescued." Areina said.

"Dad doesn't like to talk about it because he and his sister were so close. The original Batman raised Areina, and she saw dad all the time, but he kept us a secret since Deathstroke was still tormenting him back then." Mathen explained to his 'brothers'.

"Alright, that answers that, but why did you attack six months ago." Vincent asked.

"That should be a no brainer, I tested Meygan when she broke into the manor after Uncle Dick was rescued, and she wasn't trying to kill me; so I thought that when I met Mathen, I should test him. It's just the Grayson in me." Areina said as she looked at Vincent. "Look Vincent, I'm sorry if my acting was too good, but Mathen is just a year older than I am, so I had to test him. There is one other thing…ummm guys, can Vincent and I talk alone?"

Mathen nodded and grabbed his little sister's hand and motioned for Billy to leave with them. Areina took a deep breath and turned back to Vincent (Archeron).

"I wanted to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll take it. This part is easy, it turns out you're my half-brother, my father was Red Arrow. Now comes the hard part; I know how he died, and wanted to let you know the details." Areina stated.

"So, dad did get around huh? I also heard we have a sister that died when she was just a kid. Alright, back to dad's death, what are the details." Vincent said as he tried to sit up; even though he was healed thanks to Molly's power, he was still sore. Areina saw him struggling and helped him.

"I know who Deathstroke is, and well…he set the bomb that caused the explosion that killed dad. I don't know any other way to tell you, he died when I was 7, so you would have to have been about three or four, right.?" Areina stated.

"That's what my mother told me; I wish I knew him. Mom also says I got half of my archery skill from him." Vincent said, anger growing in him at the insight he had to his father's death, but it subsided as he talked about him.

"Something's bothering you besides dad." Areina said, noticing the changes in his voice.

"Deathstroke attacked here at watchtower three years ago. Meygan and I were alone. We held our own, but he did a number on me. I also know he had a thing against Dick, I know about his ID, don't worry, all us kids do. Deathstroke was determined, but right before he was about to finish us off Dick came in and took him out. He's in a high security prison, that's how I knew that it wasn't Deathstroke that took Meygan." Vincent said.

"I'm not going to let anyone kill Meygan, she's family, and I know you see her as that too. Right now we have to wait to see if we get any contact from her or the man that took her." Areina said, and with that, she turned to the door. "Get some rest bro, you'll need it."

Vincent didn't argue, the sedative was still in his system, and it was pulling him back into unconsciousness.

Outside, Mathen and Billy were talking, and Molly was just standing off to the side.

"Hey Molly, I'm glad you see you took care of my brother. Your healing magic is very strong." Areina said as she smiled at her youngest cousin.

"Brother?" Molly and Billy said at the same time.

"We have the same father, Red Arrow. Mathen, you seem to know more about the person that took Meygan." Areina said after she explained about her relationship to Vincent.

"I'll fill you in, come on." Mathen said, and Areina followed him. Billy and Molly stayed behind to visit with Vincent since he was awake.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten Hours Later

Drow and Stalker came back into the room Rave was being held in, and this time they had a video camera and what looked like some crazy torture device that went over the eyes and ears. Rave started to struggle but she was bound in a way that she couldn't move so much. Drow started setting up the camera while Stalker started putting the torture device on Rave's head.

"I know you can hear me, since those are headphones, not sound blockers. It turns out Drow secretly recorded his time with your father, and we thought you would like to see it." Stalker said as he stepped away from his hostage.

"What's the camera for." Rave asked.

"Well, it's been about 12 hours since I captured you, and I'm sure your family is worried about you, and that brat that thought he could save you. I'm sure your little sister fixed him up." Stalker stated.

_"Wonderful. I swear when I get out of this; if I'm strong enough, I'm so going to blast these two."_ Rave thought to herself.

Just then, the headphones and video screen, which was over her eyes, came to life and she saw her father in so many chains that he couldn't move. Then Drow came up with his back to the camera and started swinging a knife around, and some blood even came and landed on the lens of the camera. Dick screamed out in pain and his face was contorted. Rave couldn't take the images anymore and closed her eyes, but with the headphones on she couldn't close out the audio.

Drow and Stalker walked into view of the camera and each has smiles on their faces.

"Hello Grayson family. I'm sure by now that brat archer has returned and you know that Meygan is captured." Stalker started off.

"To give you an idea of what this quarter demon is going through, all you have to do is remember what happened to Dick Grayson six months ago. You see, I recorded the torture the famous boy wonder, of course I mean the first one. The device on her head is feeding her audio and video from the two weeks Dick was in my clutches." Drow said.

"This is just the start of her torture, and to make this a bit more interesting; not that I don't enjoy torturing you as well, I'll give you one hint with each video, and maybe you can find her before it's too late." Stalker said. "I may be going a little retro here, but how about a riddle: What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

"Well, until the next video. Before you start thinking on the riddle, I wanted to give Areina a special performance." Drow said, and with that, he walked over to Rave, pulled out a knife and slashed it through the air at her body.

The captured heroine screamed out in pain, and just before Stalker turned the tape off, Drow drew the other villain's attention to their captive and that's when Stalker saw that Rave had tears leaking. Stalker made sure to get that part on the video before he shut the camera off. The two villains then left the room, and left Rave alone with the torture device still playing the video of her father's torture.

* * *

Stalker and Drow truly are evil if they would put a 16 year old through that kind of torture. You'll have to wait to see Rave's family react to the video.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Five Hours Earlier

The young team had not heard anything from Rave's kidnapper, and now Areina knew who he was, and knowing about his use of torture, the second generation fire controller was about ready to burn something.

"Hey Areina, it may be a while before we heard anything; you can stay here if you want." Mathen said to his cousin.

"Yea, I just need to go get some stuff from the manor." Areina said.

"No worries, I'll open a boom tube for you." Mathen said as he started typing on the console and soon enough the portal opened and Areina headed into it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In the Batcave, Bruce was working hard when the boom tube opened up and Areina emerged from it.

"Is Meygan safe?" Bruce asked.

"Haven't heard anything yet, I came to get some stuff, I'm staying at Watchtower until she's rescued." Areina said. "Need to make sure my utility belt is stocked up.

"Alright, take whatever you need." Bruce said as he resumed his work.

Areina headed to the armory and spent about 20 minutes in there then headed into the manor to gather some clothes, since she was still in her Red Bird suit. It wasn't long before she returned with what she came for and signaled her cousin. The 19 year old soon left out after telling her grandfather good bye. Just as the boom tube closed after Areina entered it, Terry came into the cave.

"Any news about her family?" Terry asked.

"All I will say is that she may be gone for a while." Bruce said, never taking his attention off the computer infront of him.

Terry knew that when Areina was ready to tell him, she would contact him, so he didn't push it. The 18 year old then went and got ready to go out as Batman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Six Hours Later, Watchtower

Areina was getting anxious, so she asked if she could use the training room to 'blow off some steam'. Mathen didn't mind, as they could always fix whatever she broke, if anything. Just as the second generation fire control started some intense stress release, her comm unit beeped to life.

"Yea." Areina said as she activated the speech option.

"Get to a computer up there, you have an anonymous email with an attachement. It may be some news about Meygan, since Stalker knows about Dick's family." Bruce said.

"Sometimes, grandpa, I'll be able to stump you on something." Areina said as she left back out to head to the main computer. When she arrived, she was met by worried faces, since there had been no word.

"I thought you were in the training room?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Bruce just contacted me, and a mental note, I really need to change my password on my email." Areina said as she walked up to the keyboard and started logging into her email.

Soon enough, the 19 year old saw what her grandfather had contacted her about. When she moved to open it, she felt a sense of dread come over her.

If you know Meygan Grayson, then you might want to watch this.

Both Vincent and Mathen were tense, and so was Areina. Billy was in the room, but even though he grew up with Meygan, he didn't have as strong of a relationship as the others. Areina then clicked on the attachment and a video popped up. When the video started rolling, there were two men, both clear enough to see. Areina saw the younger of the two and was about ready to blow up the computer screen.

"_Hello Grayson family. I'm sure by now that brat archer has returned and you know that Meygan is captured." Stalker started off._

Everyone watching tensed when they saw Rave chained up with some sort of device on her head, and she was struggling to get free.

_"To give you an idea of what this quarter demon is going through, all you have to do is remember what happened to Dick Grayson six months ago. You see, I recorded the torture the famous boy wonder. The device on her head is feeding her audio and video from the two weeks Dick was in my clutches." Drow said._

Mathen knew what happened to his father last year, but even he would want to stop the torture of watching it. Everyone felt the temperature in the room rise, and they didn't know what was going on, until they saw Areina with her fists so tight her knuckles were white.

_"This is just the start of her torture, and to make this a bit more interesting; not that I don't enjoy torturing you as well, I'll give you one hint with each video, and maybe you can find her before it's too late." Stalker said. "I may be going a little retro here, but how about a riddle: What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"_

_ "Well, until the next video. Before you start thinking on the riddle, I wanted to give Areina a special performance." Drow said, and with that, he walked over to Rave, pulled out a knife and slashed it through the air at her body. _

Rave then cried out in pain as the blade cut through her Kevlar suit and her skin as well. The last straw was when after Drow and Stalker were out of camera view, everyone saw a few tears fall from under the torture device. The computer screen was soon not only pierced by an arrow, but blow up afterward.

When Mathen and Billy turned to their allies, they saw that both were in fighting stances and Vincent had his bow out.

"They are definatly Red Arrow's kids." Mathen said, knowing that through history, Red Arrow had a temper.

"It's going to take all of us, plus Batman." Areina said, after calming down.

"He's an old man, how can he help?" Billy asked.

"Not Bruce; you see about 3 years ago, Batman resurfaced. A high school kid is now the legendary Dark Knight, well he was in high school when he started." Areina explained as she held her rage back.

"Are you sure about this Areina?" Mathen questioned.

"We don't have a choice, half the league is in a third world country, while Uncle Dick and the rest are on an off world mission and who knows when they will get back. We have to be the ones to do it, but Terry knows that you guys are my family and that you come first. How about we all go to the Batcave and talk about it." Areina advised.

"I thought Bruce was very secretive?" Mathen remarked.

"Terry's still raw when it comes to what Bruce would have done as Batman. It's better to plan there, and besides, we can get some coordination help from the original Dark Knight." Areina said.

Mathen thought for a moment, and looked at Billy and Vincent. "Does he know about any other kids besides us Graysons?"

"Yes, he knows that other protégés had kids and you are all in training." Areina said as she reached up to her comm link. "Bruce, you get all that?"

Soon enough, Areina was nodding and Mathen activated a boom tube. The four heroes then walked into it and it closed behind them.

* * *

Time helps a person think. This story was suggested about a month ago, not sure if I'm right on the date, and I've been thinking about it while working on my other stories. Trust me, there is so going to be some action soon, just setting everything up.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Terry was not in the cave when they arrived and Bruce was actually thankful, because there would be another attempt to keep intruders out.

"So, you're the original Bat, I don't see what's so bad about you." Vincent said as Bruce walked up to them.

That sarcasm was wiped away as Bruce just glared at him. With that glare, Mathen saw where his father learned the famous look. Billy didn't say anything as he had heard how harsh Batman could be from his father, Gear.

"So, you really think you can get Terry to help with this?" Bruce asked, he was already sure of what Areina was going to say.

"He may still be raw as THE Dark Knight, but Terry has proven himself, I mean remember when Clark was possessed by Starro. Terry was able to fight Barda, Warhawk, Aquagirl, GL, and Clark; he has proven himself to me, especially when he came to rescue me, and he even risked his life saving Uncle Dick. I'm sure he can help the four of us save Meygan." Areina said, voicing her opinion as she stared at the man that raised her.

Just then, a noise that sounded like an airlock opening was heard and someone came down the stairs near the display cases.

"Billy, use a zap cap on me, this will be good." Areina said softly with an evil looking grin. "Bruce, you getting the idea?"

Bruce only nodded and gave a slight smirk. "You really do love messing with people."

Billy understood what Areina was doing, remembering what she did at watchtower six months ago. He threw one of the zap caps he had with him and it incased Areina. The three boys then put their masks on (They trained with a Bat protégé, you figure it out). The mystery person came into view, and saw Areina tied up and three strange masked teens, ready to fight. He attacked the three 'intruders' with some martial arts, and surprisingly enough, the youngest (Billy aka Syfon) was able to hold his own for a few minutes, and even got some hits in, bruising the 20 year old's arm. It wasn't long before the boy was defeated.

"Terry, look out!" Areina shouted as her oldest cousin came up behind the new dark knight.

Terry was able to move in time to dodge a hit from a boa staff, but he walked right in the line of fire of a crossbow arrow that was fired from the kid with the crossbow but dodged that as well. Terry was able to take out the archer of this group, but the oldest of the three seemed more skilled, and some of the moves seemed familiar. What Areina didn't think about was that Terry carried Batarangs outside of his Batsuit and he was throwing them at Mathen (remember Terry doesn't know who he is). Areina knew she had to intervene and motioned to Billy to free her.

As Terry started another barrage, the 14 year old genius had freed his friend and she sent a firewall to protect her oldest cousin.

"Areina, what's going on?!" Terry excitedly asked as Mathen walked over to the 19 year old.

"I really need to stop these games." Areina said. "Terry, we need your help. Drow's back, and he's helping the person that kidnapped my cousin, Meygan."

"Okay, so why pull that stunt earlier?" Terry said, understanding why Areina brought these three boys to the Batcave.

"It's just the Grayson in me, I like pulling pranks and such at times." Areina informed her friend and partner in crime fighting. "Anyway, Terry, meet Mathen Grayson, Vincent Crock, and Billy Foley. When they are out fighting crime they are Nightwing II, Archeron, and Syfon."

"So, Mathen must be part of your family by the last name. That answers that question for me, and Foley, he has to be related to Gear, but Vincent, never heard of him." Terry said, using his 'limited' detective skills.

"Well, I guess three years as Bruce's protégé has helped." Mathen said with sarcasm in his tone. "Billy here is Gear's son, Dick Grayson is my dad, and well, Vincent's mother has retired, but his father was Red Arrow."

"So, what was the big deal that got you in and out of here so fast, stripes." Terry said, then he realized his mistake a bit too late, as a fireball caught the bottom seam of his shirt.

"I can't tell you enough times, DO…NOT….CALL…ME…STRIPES, only Uncle Dick can. Anyway, another of my cousins, Meygan Grayson, has been captures, and believe me when I say I want to kick Drow's butt from here to Star City and back for even getting involved. According to Mathen, the person that actually abducted her is even more obsessive than Drow is." Areina started briefing.

"So, who did take her?" Bruce asked, ready at the computer to pull up what the teens needed.

"It's a villain of the Grayson family, Time Stalker, but sometimes we just call him Stalker." Mathen told the original Batman. Soon enough, Bruce had the information up and the teens were looking over it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Undisclosed Location

Rave was exhausted, and after being denied food, water and sleep, who wouldn't be. She was at least given some relief from her torture about three hours ago from the video of Drow torturing her father, but she still wants to gut the 21 year old for what he did. As she was thinking of ways to get her vengeance on Drow, the door to her 'room' opened and her two tormentors came walking in.

"What do you have planned for me this time?" Rave asked, ferocity in her voice.

"Well, we thought a bit of water torture would be nice." Stalker said with an evil grin.

"Could I at least know what city we're in?" Rave asked, hoping that next time they sent a message she could convey that information to her family.

"Since you've been a good little girl, I guess I could tell you, we're in Keystone City, figured they wouldn't find you here." Drow said, since he knew that Graysons could be very irritating when they wanted to be.

Rave stayed quiet as she watched them set up her next torture, and she thought it was way to retro, a bucket was set up in an odd way with a water hose hanging over it. After they had the contraption set up, the water hose was turned on and the bucket quickly filled up and the bucket tipped, pouring the water all over her. She barely had time to catch her breath before the bucket tipped again and doused her in water. This continued about every 20 seconds as Drow and Stalker watched, and Rave, between doses of water, saw that Drow was recording this.

"Just some footage for later." Drow said just as the next bucket full dropped.

The two villains the left after about a minute, wanting to leave the torture going for five minutes. The young heroine had trained to hold her breath, and she even took a quick breath when she needed between dousings.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

All the teens had been briefed about Stalker, and Terry was worried for Areina's cousin. He remembered what happened to Dick a year ago, and how he was with that meta power of his, what if he used it on Meygan.

"Why would this Drow be in on this?" Vincent asked, still curious about Areina's villain.

"It was two weeks before my 18th birthday, Drow kidnapped Dick, after discovering he was Nightwing I, and when I got the call on my birthday, I thought it was Uncle Dick calling to say he was late for my party. Well, Drow wanted to let us know that he had Dick, and he knew about Bruce, me, Terry, even Barbara. He wanted Bruce, since he was the Batman that, as Drow put it, disgraced his grandfather." Areina said, remembering that horrible day. "When we got there, Dick was all cut up and bleeding; so weak I just couldn't... He was chained so tightly and so well that I'm surprised he could even breathe."

Areina was now starting to heat the air around her at the memory. Mathen had heard from Meygan that this could happen (Meygan never saw it, but Areina told her about it). Billy was a bit worried, but that soon went away when Areina took a cleansing breath and the temperature around them went down.

"Wow, he really got to you didn't he?" Mathen stated.

"Until Meygan came to the manor looking for Uncle Dick, I thought he was the only family I had left from the Grayson line." Areina said.

"Well, we'll get Drow and this Stalker and send them to jail." Terry said, reassuring his partner, also proving that he was willing to help how he could.

"Thanks Terry." Areina said, a smile forming on her face.

The two Gotham heroes had become close friends over the past year and a half, seeing as they had saved each other's lives in battle enough.

"So, how about we see if we can figure out that riddle that Stalker left in the video." Mathen said, and with that, Bruce opened the video on the batcomputer.

Bruce fast forwarded to the part with the riddle.

"_This is just the start of her torture, and to make this a bit more interesting; not that I don't enjoy torturing you as well, I'll give you one hint with each video, and maybe you can find her before it's too late." Stalker said. "I may be going a little retro here, but how about a riddle: What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"_

_ "Well, until the next video. Before you start thinking on the riddle, I wanted to give Areina a special performance." Drow said, and with that, he walked over to Rave, pulled out a knife and slashed it through the air at her body. _

Okay, so What always runs, but never walks, often murmurs never talks, has a bed but never sleep, has a mouth but never eats?" Vincent stated, hoping that saying it out loud would help. Areina was thinking hard, when all of a sudden she remembered a file that Bruce had on the Batcomputer.

"Bruce, pull up that file on Riddler." Areina stated.

Bruce was way ahead of her, and as the 19 year old looked over the screen, she saw what she was looking for.

"How did you know that the riddle would be in there?" Billy asked, curiosity in his voice and expression.

"I kinda hacked the computer when I was 7, I found out who my father was, and had time to look through some of Bruce's files on his rouges." Areina answered.

"It's about time you fessed up." Bruce said, looking at his granddaughter with that 'I'm Batman, I knew all the time' kind of look.

"So a river; how will that help, there are probably thousands of rivers all over the world." Terry stated.

The two Graysons just rolled their eyes and Vincent was about ready to skewer the Dark Knight; Billy, however was using Backpack 2.0 to run some statistics.

"He wouldn't have taken her out of the U.S. He made that video about 12 hours after he took her, he couldn't get on a plane with her tied up, so he's in the U.S., we just don't know where." Billy said after Backpack 2.0 finished with the calculations.

"until we know more, we just have to wait. I'm sure Drow and Stalker will torture her some more, but we don't have anything else to go on." Mathen said; tension in his voice at the thought of leaving his little sister in the hands of those two psychos.

"Mathen's right, I'm sure Meygan will get through this, even though she's being tortured. Although I can't imagine what was going through her mind when she was watching Uncle Dick being tortured. Oh, one thing, I get the last shot on Drow." Areina stated as she was starting to heat up again.

"Alright, so how long do you think before we get the next vid?" Vincent asked, worried about his 'sister'.

"You can stay here until the next vid comes in, there are plenty of rooms." Bruce said.

This surprised the three boys, as stories they had heard from their parents always seemed to show that Bruce was a stuffy old bat (Serenity was right), and didn't offer to help anyone like he was offering now.

"We'll head to Watchtower and get some supplies, and Areina can pick up what she brought up there." Mathen said, and with that, a boom tube opened up.

After the four heroes left through the boom tube, a thought occurred to Terry. "Watchtower?" Having read about it in the batcomputer files, Terry saw something that said it was destroyed

"It's still around, but the League uses the tower you went to as a front, no one but the Leauge and their kids know about Watchtower." Bruce said, and with that he got out of the computer chair and headed for the stairs to make sure the rooms were okay for the kids to use.

* * *

WHat do you guys think, and Mala, I want to make you proud of my use, how am I doing with your characters.

What is the next torture that the two villains have planned for Meygan? You'll have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Four Hours Later, Keystone City

Drow and Stalker had returned about an hour after they started, and Meygan was still under the water torture. She was relieved when they stopped it, but they left her in the cold room and she stayed that way. Despair was setting in since Demona, her demon side, was being suppressed by whatever enchantment was on the chains that held her. The 16 year old started wishing she could get free, but then her thoughts went to her 'brother', Vincent. Sure he was healed by now, but did he get her blood brother and the others to start looking for her. Another thought is this Drow that has a thing against her cousin, and what was going to happen if Drow got angered enough.

Rave starting concentrating, and well it seemed to work as she was mentally seeking out Vincent. When Deathstroke attacked three years ago, the fight was so intense that the two formed a mental bond somehow and could sense each other. With her powers so diminished, she needed to concentrate very hard to get the bond to activate.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor, Vincent's room, present time

The teens had returned from watchtower about an hour after they left, and they were exhausted so Areina had shown each one of her friends/family members to a room and they all went to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. He was tossing and turning the whole time, but it got worse when he started seeing Meygan in his dreams, or so he thought.

"Vincent, please help me." Meygan's voice said.

"Where are you?" Vincent's dream-self asked.

Meygan didn't answer vocally, but she did create an image. A skinny yellow lightning bolt on a white circle background.

"We'll find you, Meygan, I promise." Vincent said as the mental bond started to weaken.

Soon she was completely gone, but just seeing her mentally was enough to wake him up. He was sweating and breathing hard. He jumped out of bed and made his way to Mathen's room. The 20 year old was already awake as his room was beside the archers and he heard the boy having fits in his sleep. Vincent opened the door and Mathen looked right at him.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" Mathen asked, seeing that his 'little brother' was a little distraught.

"Meygan, she contacted me!" Vincent excitedly said.

"What are you talking about, we all saw the video, there's no way she could reach her comm." Mathen said as he got out of bed.

"When Deathstroke attacked three years ago, Meygan and I formed a mental bond. It's hard to explain, but that's how she contacted me." Vincent explained.

"Let's get Billy and Areina up; we'll discuss this in the Batcave." Mathen said, showing his leadership skills.

The two boys then headed out to wake their friends. Soon enough, Areina had called Terry back from patrol and they were meeting.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

"Brian, do you think that Mathen and the others will find Mey-Mey?" The 10 year old Molly Grayson asked the second Kid Flash, worried about her sister.

"It's Mathen, of course they'll find her." Brian reassured the young healer.

Just as the two kids were heading toward the entertainment room, a boom tube opened in the main room and the heroes that were on an off world mission appeared.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Molly cried out as she saw her parents, Dick and Serenity Grayson appear first and ran to hug them. Soon enough, another figure was called out to.

"Hey dad, how was the mission?" Brian asked as he walked up to Flash (Wally West).

"Everything's alright on New Genesis, kiddo. So did we miss anything?" Wally asked as he removed his cowl.

"Mommy….." Molly started, but Brian immediantly butted in.

"Nope nothing, Meygan and Mathen, along with Billy and Vincent went to visit Areina." Brian said; following his team leader's orders not to tell what happened.

"_Brian, Molly; if any League members return, especially mom and dad, do NOT tell _

_them what's going on, We feel we can get Meygan back with Areina and Batman's help." _

_Mathen ordered his baby sister and friend when the four kids returned to prepare for a stay at Wayne Manor._

"_But Mathen, dad will want to help save her." Molly said to her brother._

"_I know Molly, but Dad was captured by Drow, the other man I told you about. _

"_With what happened last year, I don't want to put dad in danger, but we will save _

_Meygan, don't worry." Mathen said as he got down so he was eye level with the young _

_healer. She then walked up to him and gave him a hug._

"_Okay, Mathen, just bring her back." Molly said and with that, the four teens were ready to return to Wayne Manor._

The rest of the Leaguer left out to head home, but Nightwing I and Lady Merline (Serenity Grayson). The original Robin had a feeling something was going on, so he told his wife to take Molly out of the room and talk to her.

"Okay Brian, if everything's alright, then why is the main computer screen destroyed." Dick asked as he removed his mask.

"Areina and Mathen got into it again with his fire spells and one went rouge and hit the screen." Brian explained as he quickly thought up the lie.

"Alright, that explains the burns, but what about this arrow." Nightwing I said as he inspected the screen and pulled out a normal tipped arrow.

"I…I….." Brian said, not sure what to say.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Serenity and Molly were walking, and the powerful wizard's maternal instincts kicked in, telling her that her baby girl was holding something back.

"Molly, honey; what's wrong?" Serenity asked as she stopped walking and turned to her daughter.

"I promised Mathen I wouldn't say anything." Molly said, wanting to stay loyal to her brother.

"Honey, you know you can tell me." Serenity said.

"Brian lied to daddy, Mey-Mey's been captured. It was Stalker." Molly told her mother.

"Have you heard from him?" Serenity asked, keeping calm.

Molly nodded. "Meygan's in some chains, and they showed her footage of when Daddy was captured last year, remember when I had to heal so many cuts on him?"

"I do Molly, and I know that the person that did that to him has a thing against you father's mentor. He even kidnapped your cousin Areina and hurt the current Batman." Serenity said.

"Well, I think he was in the video, because when Stalker and another man appeared, Areina got really heated." Molly said, her feeling finally showing as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"It's alright sweetheart, how did it happen." Serenity asked, wanting to know how someone caught her oldest daughter.

"She and Vincent were patrolling Star City. From what Vincent said, Stalker robbed a jewelry store, and he was able to knock Meygan out. Before Stalker left with her, he shot Vincent with a strange weapon, I had to heal a bullet wound, laser wound, and he had a crossbow arrow sticking out of his chest. Mathen also said that there was a strong sedative injected into him. Mathen ordered me and Brian not to tell, but I know what Stalker did to you, and I'm scared he'll do worse to Mey-Mey" Molly informed her mother. "Mommy, there was another man, Areina called him Drow, is that the man that hurt daddy last year. Maybe that's why Mathen didn't want you guys to know."

"I'm sure you did a good job healing Vincent, but we have to go and tell you father. You are also right about Drow, but don't worry, you were able to heal your father very well." Serenity said as she stood up and started back toward the main room.

When she and Molly arrived, Brian was vibrating in place while under the infamous Batglare from Nightwing I.

"Brian, you are going to tell me what happened, or so help me…" Dick was saying.

"Dick, dear, I'll tell you what happened. Don't scare Brian; you know you scare his father enough as it is." Serenity said.

The Leaguer 'released' the glare and Brian ran off. Serenity motioned for Molly to follow and the young healer did as she was told.

"So what happened?" Dick asked.

"It was Time Stalker, he attacked Meygan and Vincent while they were in Star City. Vincent was hurt and Meygan taken. Molly told me about it, she said Mathan told her and Brian not to say anything because they wanted to protect you. Molly said that Drow has joined Stalker." Serenity informed her husband.

Dick tensed as he remembered what Drow did to him last year, and even when he kidnapped Areina before that.

"I'm going to find Mathen." Dick said, then planted a kiss on Serenity before going to a backup computer and started searching for his son.

* * *

Oh crap, Dick knows, but what will he do when he does find Mathen and the others. You'll just have to wait and find out, but it shouldn't be a long wait. Oh, Mala, thanks for the story pimping on your profile, but I don't really think I'm that good. Also, you may hate me for what I put the Grayson family through next.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The four teens were in the cave, and Batman had returned to discuss what happened with Vincent.

"You know, it was known that Raven connected with Dad, so I guess it could happen with Meygan since she has some of Raven's powers." Mathen said after Vincent told them what happened.

"Bringing up Meygan's powers, why hasn't she broken free and beat the crap out of them." Vincent stated, remembering how strong Meygan really was.

"He has to know about all of us, he's been obsessed with dad for years, the chains she's in must be enchanted somehow." Mathen said, thinking about it.

"Wait, you said when you asked where she was, Meygan showed you a symbol; a skinny yellow lightning bolt with a white circle, doesn't that sound familiar?" Areina stated as she remembered what Vincent told them and started typing on the batcomputer and found a picture of Wally in his flash suit.

"It's Flash's logo!" Billy said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's alright, Billy, we've all been on edge since Meygan was taken, and not thinking straight." Mathen said, just then his comm beeped once, indicating someone was tracking him. "Billy, see who's tracking my comm."

Billy obeyed and used Backpack 2.0 to get a trace, his face went blank, and Mathen knew they were in trouble.

"Crap, dad knows. We are so dead." Mathen said.

"He'll understand, I know Uncle Dick, and I don't think he'd kill us, besides it's against the hero code." Areina said and three seconds later, a Boom Tube opened.

Soon enough a tall figure walked out and the tube closed.

"MATHEN JOHN GRAYSON, AREINA MARY GRAYSON; why didn't you two call me when Meygan went missing." The figure said. The two named teens cringed a bit at the tone of the voice, and the use of their full names.

"I knew Brian couldn't be trusted." Vincent said as she crossed his arms over his chest.

"For your information, it was Molly that told us. She did disobey you Mathen, but I'm glad she did. She's worried about Meygan." The figure said.

"There wasn't anything you could do, dad. Your off-world mission was high priority, so we came to Terry for help." Mathen said.

"Why didn't you leave Areina out when you found out that Drow was in this?" Dick asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Stalker didn't know about her at the time we called. Drow must have told him, why else send **her** the video." Billy said, standing up for his new friend.

"Video?" Dick stated in shock.

Areina headed over to the computer and reluctantly started the video. As Dick watched, and even learned that the device on his first born daughter's head was showing what happened to him those two weeks Drow had him; anger grew inside him. Right then and there he saw why the computer screen at Watchtower was destroyed.

"Dick, you know that mental link you have with Raven?" Vincent asked, only receiving a nod. "Well, when Deathstroke attacked Watchtower three years ago, Meygan and I mentally bonded. She contacted me and gave me a clue, but why would Flash's logo be the clue?"

"I don't know Vincent, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Dick said to the teen heroes. That meant the only thing they could do was wait. "All we know is they are on a river somewhere."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Keystone City, Abandoned Warehouse, One Hour Later

Stalker and Drow had returned to Meygan's room, and had some extra equipment with them: a camera, cables, brass knuckles, and a computer. While Stalker set up the camera and computer, Drow was intently watching and has an evil grin on his face as he messed with the cables that he brought in.

"This time, I want your family to suffer in real time." Stalker said as the computer was set up.

"You really think that seeing that first video was torture, sure I'm in trouble, but it will take a lot to break me or them." Rave said as she batglared Stalker.

"Oh believe me, they will break this time, and I hope Batman is watching." Drow said.

"Depends on which one you mean." Rave said, just trying to get him to talk.

"Both Bruce and Terry. I know the old man doesn't know you very well, but seeing Dick in pain is enough for me. As for Terry, well, I'm just messing with him since he holds the mantle of Batman." Drow said, he then produced a roll of duct tape and pulled a length off.

Just before Rave could open her mouth, it was taped shut. She started screaming behind the gag, and the two villains just laughed. Stalker then did some more work on the computer and soon he was ready for whatever they were doing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batcave

The heroes were still standing around, wondering what to do when the Batcomputer indicated an email. Areina walked over and opened it, revealing nothing but a link. When the link was opened, it took the six of them to a streaming page, and the video was of Meygan, struggling in her chains, and now her mouth was duct taped shut.

"So, you're all there, oh, Dick, I see you're back from off world, well that's just the icing on the cake now isn't it." Stalker said.

"Let her go, Ian, she's not the one you want." Dick said.

"In a way she is, Dick. You see, I figured out that there is more than one way to get to you. Remember when Serenity was my guest." Stalker said and that last part was with a smirk.

Dick couldn't help the anger growing inside of him, and his knuckles were white from him clinching his fists so tight. Areina had never seen her Uncle so mad, but she was mad too; no one messes with the Grayson family.

"Since the whole family is here, well minus the little one and Serenity, it's time to 'entertain' young Meygan." Stalker said as he turned to Drow.

The Gotham villain then attached some copper cables to the chains holding Meygan. After making sure they were tight on there, Drow walked off screen and about five seconds later, Meygan's body was seizing. All the heroes could hear from her was muffled screams and they couldn't do anything to stop the two psychotic villains.

"If you're curious about why the electricity is having such an effect, why don't I show you this little recording." Stalker said and did some off screen typing, with the electricity still going. Soon enough a small video screen came up and everyone in the cave was shocked, it was an old fashioned water torture.

"This went on for about an hour, but don't worry, Dick, your daughter is very strong willed, just like you are." Stalker said.

The electrocution had stopped right after the recording quick playing, and Meygan was panting against her gag. Drow's smile could have rivaled Joker's, but that didn't quail the thoughts that the heroes were having about when they got their hands on him. Just then, Bruce came down the stairs into the Batcave.

"So, hello, Bruce, it's nice to see you here." Drow said as he walked in front of Meygan.

Bruce didn't say anything, just glared. The teens and Dick looked around and saw this. Dick knew that Bruce would want to go and save her, but he, Areina, and Terry had to stop him.

"Anyway, how about a bit more entertainment." Stalker said as he walked up to Meygan and started punching her.

Drow joined in, but the real clincher was when Meygan's arms were freed, but she wasn't out of the woods as Stalker twisted the arm and it broke. Meygan cried out in pain, but it was muffled; the young heroine then passed out.

"Well, that's all for now, but of course since you were so cooperative, you get another clue: I turn my head, and you may go where you want; I turn it again, you will stay till you rot; I have no face but I live or die by my crooked teeth. Who am I?"

With that said, Stalker closed the link, and left the heroes to muddle of the clue.

* * *

Probably not my best work, but I'm trying to work with about a dozen oc's, I've never done that before, but this is good, sorry it's taking so long as well.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Batcave, Ten Minutes Later

They couldn't believe what they saw, they were too shocked and angry to move, that is until Dick punched a nearby stone wall, actually chipping some of the stone away.

"We're going to get her back Uncle Dick." Areina stated. "You know we can do it."

The original Robin turned to his niece and was seeing even more of his twin sister in her. Mathen, Vincent, and Billy, along with Terry nodded as Dick looked at them.

"So, we have the second clue, but …" Vincent said.

"The answer is key." Billy said. "Think about it, turn me one way you may go where you want, turn me again and you will stay till you rot." It can only mean something for a lock."

"That's the brain we've come to love, Billy." Mathen said.

"Okay, but how does this coincide with the clue about Flash that Meygan gave me?" Vincent questioned.

"Everyone thinks that the current Flash grew up in Central City, but he didn't, he grew up in KEYstone City. Stalker and Drow have Meygan somewhere in Keystone City." Dick said, putting his detective skills to work.

"Let's go." Mathen said, but his father just batgalred him.

"We have to use EXTREME caution. They don't know Meygan contacted us, so, and I know we're leaving her in danger, but they could kill Meygan if we go too soon." Areina stated. Mathen, Billy, and Vincent were shocked at this response, but when they looked to Dick he was grinning a bit

"You really are Reiena's daughter." Dick said, remembering how Reiena would weigh the risks on missions.

"I hate to admit it, but she is right." Mathen said, realizing his cousin was speaking the truth, but he turned to Vincent, knowing he was going to scream at them. "It's thanks to your bond that Meygan was able to get this information to us."

"Okay, you really need to tone it down on the bat training. I just hope she can handle anything they throw at her until we get there." Vincent said.

"I just hope she'll be alright." Dick stated, remembering what happened in the streaming video.

"You know Meygan better than I do, but she's resourceful, she may not have her demon powers, but she does have Grayson blood. I feel like I'm back at my 18th birthday, hearing how weak you were, and wanting to ring Drow's neck for what he had done when I saw you. You learned when you first started that killing is totally against the rules, and believe me, I did too, hearing the stories, and how you almost killed the man that killed my grandparents. I can sync up my mask's video screen to alert me when something comes in." Areina said.

"I'm surprised the cave isn't on fire. I'll go with you and help how I can." Bruce said.

"No way, Bruce, you'd use that exosuit, and you know what that did to your heart."

Just as Areina finished talking and looked at her half-brother, she noticed that he looked like he was asleep. The second generation fire controller started to walk over to him, but Mathen stopped her.

"Meygan must be reaching out again." Mathen said.

_Inside Vincent's mind, things were very different, but that didn't stop him from finding Meygan._

_ "Meygan, are you alright?" Vincent excitedly asked, glad to be in contact with his 'sister' again._

_ Suddenly, Vincent was hit with a pain in his arm, and when he looked up while holding his arm and saw despair in Meygan's eyes._

_ "I can't take it, Vincent. I just wish this were over." Meygan said._

_ "We know where you are, but we have to search that area for you, please, is there anything you can give me?" Vincent begged._

_ "Want this to end." Meygan said._

_ "Meygan, you can't give up, please just hang in there." Vincent pleaded. _

_ The young heroine started to fade away, but Vincent's mental self started chasing her. Just before she disappeared completely, he felt pain all in his body, not only punches but electricity surrounded him._

The teens, Dick, and Bruce saw Vincent's body seize, and as the 15 year old started to fall, Areina was there to catch him. As she held him so he wouldn't hit the floor, he started to open his eyes.

"Vincent, are you alright?" Mathen asked as he saw this, and figured he had some more information.

"Meygan's giving up. I couldn't talk to her, she's so distraught about her situation." Vincent said as he was about to tear up.

"What made you fall like you did?" Billy asked.

"I felt her pain, it happens sometimes, but because she's so weak, I didn't feel it right away." Vincent said.

"That does it, we're going, NOW." Mathen said, and with that, he and the boys head to the armory to get ready to go.

Areina was happy to be working with her family on a mission, but the downside was that she saw one of her three cousins in terrible pain, and her uncle had to watch the whole thing.

"Uncle Dick, we WILL bring her back, I know she's going to be hurt, but she is strong. When she came to the manor looking for you one year ago, I saw the same fighting spirit in her I saw in you when I was growing up. Sure, according to Vincent it seems that she's distraught, but I have a feeling that same thing happened when Drow had you." Areina said.

That was just what Dick needed to hear as he seemed to get his spirit back. He looked from the screen, which he had turned his attention to when the boys headed off to prepare themselves, to his niece and he revealed a smile.

"If only your mother could see you now, she would be so proud of you. Bruce could never cheer me up like she did. When we were out patrolling, we worked together like we were one person. When she died the day you were born, I thought my world had ended, but then I saw you, it's like she was back. Seeing you grow up, you really are Reiena's. Although your temper reminds me of Roy, you are every bit a Grayson." Dick said, and with that he pulled out his Nightwing domino mask and covered his eyes.

Areina didn't know what to say, she talked to her uncle about her mother before, but now, seeing how she was, Dick was talking about the similarities like it was fate that took Reiena from the world. One tear fell before a smile came to Areina's face and she put her silver domino mask on and rushed Dick, giving him a strong hug. Getting this reaction from his only niece was what he expected. Family was always important to the Grayson twins, but right now, Areina was his only connection to his other half and keeping her happy mattered a lot.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later

In Keystone City, Drow and Stalker were very pleased with the reactions they got from the heroes, and were setting up for company.

"How do you know they will come after the last transmission?" Drow questioned.

"That's easy, you see, you may be obsessed with Bruce, but ever since I learned everything I could about Deathstroke, I also studied the Grayson family fully after Nightwing II and Rave were old enough to be in the 'hero' game. When Deathstroke attacked Watchtower three years ago, Archeron and Rave were alone and formed a mental bond. I'm sure that when we were not around, she contacted Archeron." Stalker explained.

"So she could have told them what city we were in, but why didn't they come then." Drow questioned, unsure about Rave's powers.

"Probably figured that if they came when they found out what city, we'd know something was up and hurt the girl even worse." Stalker stated, thinking about how Dick's mind would work with everything that was going on.

"I hope they bring Terry with them, I have some unfinished business with him." Drow said, with an evil smirk.

While the two villains talked in the main part of the warehouse, Meygan was trying to block out the pain of being electrocuted, beaten up, and getting her arm broken. She had woken up about 20 minutes ago, and she wanted nothing more than to have her demon powers so she could rip the two psychos to shreds. She knew she wasn't getting out anytime soon, but Stalker and Drow were going to get what karma owed them when her family came to get her. She was also hoping that they would come in time; she then passes out again from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

So, I bet you think that Meygan's torture is going to be other with after this chapter, well Stalker has one last plan up his sleeve. Can Meygan survive? You'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 8

Quick Note to Mala: About Stalker knowing about Rave and Archeron's mental link, my brain kinda took over

* * *

Chapter Eight

One Hour Later

It took some time to get to Keystone, as Terry was never using a boom tube again (didn't like the 'harsh' landings) and Areina still needed to get use to flying with her powers. Nightwing I and the boys used the boom tube and waiting for the Gotham heroes to arrive at the start of the river. Nightwing II and Archeron were a little antsy by the time Batman and Red Bird got there, but as soon as they landed, the group started searching.

Nightwing I and II started with their detective skills, while Archeron took to the trees with Batman. Syfon was using Backpack 2.0 to scan for any signs of life. When the guys looked at Red Bird, they saw she was just standing there with her hands held in front of her and eyes closed. They were curious about what she was doing, and just as they were about to ask, the heroine opened her eyes and looked at them.

"I know Meygan's heat signature, it's different with every living being, and I can check about a mile away from me. There's no sign of her, or Drow in the area." Red Bird said.

The heroes trekked on to the next area, and as the guys worked on searching the old fashioned way, Red Bird used her own technique. It seemed to work as the 19 year old had a faint lead. When the guys saw her take off, they quickly followed.

Thirty Minutes Earlier, Abandoned Warehouse

Rave had come to again, but this time, she found she was chained up differently; her arms were above her head with her standing and the chains that held her body were wrapped all the way down to her ankles. She tried to talk to herself, but realized the duct tape was still covering her mouth. As the 16 year old looked around the room, she noticed that the chain didn't stop at her ankles and followed the right side to where it lead and saw it attached to a wheel. As she inspected the wheel, she saw a control panel.

Just as her curiosity was growing strong, Drow and Stalker entered the room and both were grinning at the captive heroine. She just glared at them, but got worried when each one started to one side of her. When she looked to the left, she was the same kind wheel and control panel with another part of the chain connected to the wheel.

"Well little Meygan, I think we've 'played' enough. I'm sorry but it's time to end the game. They had enough clues to try and find you, but it seems they made their choice." Stalker said, standing by the control panel.

Meygan started fearing that everything was going to end, and she wanted Dick to come for her. She hoped that they would figure out the clues, but she feared that even if they did, they would be too late. Without thinking, she tried to get free, but without 'Demona', there was no escape. When she stopped struggling, the pain from her broken arm was emitting a new pain all through her body. As the pain subsided, not enough for her taste though, she heard both men laugh and then the sound of machinery starting.

The chains were already holding her tightly, but as the wheels started turning, in opposite directions at a slow pace, she could feel the chains tighten a bit.

Present Time, outside of the warehouse

Red Bird tracked her cousin to a warehouse, and everyone was checking it out to see if there were any traps. As Archeron was about to leave his half-sister's side, he fell to his knees in pain.

"Meygan's in real trouble, feels like she's being crushed." Archeron said, straining to talk.

"Red Bird, you stay with Archeron, we'll free Meygan, then you two get in there and get her out." Nightwing I said, knowing they had to leave the archer behind, for now. Nightwing I and II along with Batman and Syfon headed out to stop the pain that was happening to the two teenage heroes.

Five Minutes Later

Meygan can feel the chains slowly crushing her, and that's when Stalker is ready to end the playing around for good. He turns to Drow and nods, and the two villains then turn up the speed on the wheels. The chains start squeezing the 16 year old's body more quickly and she could feel them digging into her skin. Soon enough, the she felt her ribs snap and using her last full breath she screamed out in pain, but it was muffled by the gag.

Just as Meygan passed out, several bat-a-rangs and Wing-Dings **(1)** went flying and blew up the two control panels. Stalker and Drow were surprised yet impressed as they turned in the direction the projectiles came from.

Outside the Warehouse

Red Bird was keeping an eye on her brother as he continued to feel Meygan's pain, but soon enough, the totality of the pain died down, and Archeron was able to stand up.

"You okay, Vincent?" Red Bird asked, worried about him.

"Yea, but she's still in pain, I think a few of her ribs just broke." The young archer said as he figured out where he was feeling the most pain through the mental bond.

"How about we go in and help get her out of there?" Red Bird asked her little brother.

Archeron didn't say anything, only looked at his sister and gave a nod with a smirk. The two then headed into the warehouse while Red Bird traced the heroes' heat signatures. When they arrived in the room, they saw Stalker fighting both Nightwings while Drow was fighting Batman and Syfon.

Nightwing I turned to see the two teens enter the room. "Get to Meygan!"

Red Bird and Archeron listened and soon enough, Nightwing II was there to use a spell on the chains. He tried several times, but no spell would snap the chains or anything.

"Didn't you say that Stalker knows everything about you guys?" Red Bird asked.

"Yea, oh, right, the chains are enchanted; can you get them off, since your fire isn't magical?" Nightwing II asked.

"I'm on it, Archeron, can you watch my back?" Red Bird stated. "You go help Nightwing I."

With that said, Mathen went back to help his dad while Archeron protected Red Bird and Rave. Nightwing I had taken a strong kick to the stomach and just as Stalker was about to spin kick the man in the head, Nightwing II came up and flipped off the villains back, then before he landed kicked Ian Montgomery in the back of the head and when he landed gave him a strong punch to the stomach. As Stalker was recovering, Nightwing II smirked. Just then, Syfon came flying at the acrobats, and had enough force to send them to the floor. This left the Grayson men and Syfon vulnerable, and the next thing that happened surprised even Stalker. After kicking Batman into a close by wall; Drow turned his attention to the two Nightwings and emitted his Dark Matter. Soon enough it encircled them and Syfon.

Archeron was stunned, but when Red Bird saw this, she swiftly sent a fireball at Drow's hands, and upon hitting them, the villain's concentration was broken. "Archeron, help them, they need you more than I do."

The 15 year old archer was about to object, but seeing as Red Bird had created a shield around herself and Meygan, he figured they'd be alright.

"You really think your little shield can stop me." Stalker said as he started walking toward the shield to stop the second generation fire starter, but that plan was quickly stopped as Nightwings I and II double teamed him and gave him a double roundhouse kick to the sides and a double punch to the face.

Seeing as Stalker fell flat on his back, the heroes started ganging up on Drow, but it wasn't long before he literally blended into the shadows using his dark matter. As the heroes kept looking around, they didn't see him starting for the fire shield. Just as Drow was about to reach the shield, there was a rattling of chains and everyone's attention was drawn to the helpless Meygan. The good side was happy to see that Rave was free, but this sight angered the villains, and Drow didn't care if he did get burned, he wanted to stop Areina from saving the girl.

"Get her to the Batmobile!" Nightwing I said and with that he looked around and saw Drow's dark matter starting to dissipate and reveal his location.

Red Bird quickly started flying toward the exit with her unconscious cousin. "AHHHHHHHHHHH."

Suddenly, all the male heroes turned and saw Red Bird and Rave fall to the floor.

* * *

What could have happened as Areina was leaving to get Meygan to safety, well you'll just have to wait.

**(1) **This is what Nightwing's projectiles are called, I have looked it up before for another story.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As the heroes' attention was on the girls, they saw that Red Bird's body was seizing but they couldn't see how. They needed to stop this, but they had no idea how.

"Curious, well I had a special set of bullets I was saving; they have Tasers built into them." Stalker said as he walked into the boys' peripheral view. "You'll never stop them before Red Bird dies."

Out of nowhere, Archeron and Batman were leaping toward the villain. It didn't take long to knock him out, well maybe 10 well placed punches.

"Get to the girls, we'll get Drow." Batman said, and with that, he and Archeron then went after the other villain with a flurry of bat-a-rangs and arrows.

Nightwings I and II along with Syfon got to the girls, and the young genius got to work with Backpack 2.0 to try and at least shut off the Taser part of the bullets. It took five minutes, but Syfon was able to cut the power for the tasers, yet the bullets were still in her back. Red Bird was barely breathing and Dick was sure that he felt her heart rate become irregular. They had no choice but to get Red Bird and Rave to watchtower and leave the other two to take down the villain that was left. Dick pulled out a mother board and activated a boom tube, and the three heroes carried their injured into it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

The Boom Tube opened up and the two Nightwings immediately headed to med bay while Syfon headed to the main computer and contacted two people that could help Areina while Meygan started healing on her own.

"Syfon to Serenity."

"Go ahead, Billy."

"We saved Meygan, but Areina is hurt, we need you and Molly here."

"We'll be there in two seconds."

With that done, Billy headed to the med bay to make sure those tasers didn't activate again. Just as he reached the door from the main room, a boom tube opened and Molly came running out, followed by Serenity. The three of them then headed to med bay.

"I know you can hear me, Stripes, you have to hang on." Dick, domino mask removed, said to his niece.

"Meygan's healing factor has kicked in, so Demona is handling that, but she's in so much pain." Mathen said as he saw her smallest cuts were already healed and she had a purple glow around her body.

Dick then reached up to his comm and contacted the one person that could take that pain away. "We have a situation with Meygan, we need you here."

Soon enough, a purple vortex opened and a woman in a navy blue dress that was slit all the way up to her hips and a cloak of the same color with the hood up came out of it.

"Both girls are in pain, don't worry I can help with that and I'm sure little Molly will help heal…" The woman said.

"Areina; Raven, this is Reiena's daughter." Dick informed his lifelong friend.

"So, this is Cardinal's daughter, I was hoping to meet her one day. She will be fine after Serenity and Molly help her." Raven said, and with that, the half demon began concentrating and was able to reduce the two teenage girls' pain.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Back at the warehouse, the fight was taking a turn for the worse as Stalker was conscious. Batman made sure that Archeron could handle Drow before taking on Stalker. The Dark Knight was taking a beating as Stalker was able to get around faster than Batman thought he could with all that gear on. Archeron was holding his own, but Drow seemed just as agile, yet that didn't stop him from using his bow and arrows to try and take him down.

Soon enough, the young archer ran out of arrows so he resorted to using his bow as a fighting staff. Archeron was able to fend off Drow's attacks, but that was made hard as Drow kept a steady stream of his Dark Matter in the boy's eyes. Even though he was blind, Archeron was able to protect himself about forty percent of the time, yet he was also able to get some good kicks and punches in.

Batman had gotten shocked several times before noticing that Stalker had taser tips in the fingers of his gloves. This villain was harder than any he had faced before, even Joker, but Batman was staying strong. Stalker came at him with a kick, but just before it hit the Dark Knight noticed a small knife poking out of the toe. He realized it too late though and so the knife went through his suit and stabbed him in the leg.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

On Watchtower; Serenity, Syfon and Molly were working on getting those taser bullets out of Areina. Syfon had to deactivate the taser part of the bullets before the two females started surgery and healing procedures. While Serenity started the procedure, Dick ushered Mathen and Billy into the hall. Just as they were trying to calm down, Mathen's comm activated.

"Batman's injured and can't fight Stalker alone, and I'm barely holding my own against Drow. We need some help."

Mathen was conflicted, as he knew Dick wasn't going to leave Watchtower, not with his departed sister's only child in surgery; but he also didn't want to leave his own sister while she was so badly hurt.

"Mathen, you're the only one that can get down there and help. Meygan will be fine, you know she will." Dick said, knowing something was wrong from the look on his only son's face.

"If Meygan wakes up for any reason, tell her I'll be back." Mathen said; knowing that, as always, his father was right.

With that, he pulled out a mother board and activated a boom tube to the warehouse.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Five minutes ago

Vincent was giving the fight his all, but he was concerned as he saw out of the corner of his eye that Batman was losing some of his speed. When Batman moved his leg, Vincent saw blood on the floor. He knew they needed help, so he back flipped away from Drow and activated his comm.

Once he got ahold of someone, he spoke. "Batman's injured and can't fight Stalker alone, and I'm barely holding my own against Drow. We need some help."

After that he hoped that one of the three that teleported away would return. Archeron was then pulled from his thoughts when he head Drow scream out in frustration. The two of them then started fighting again, but the fight still wasn't giving favor to either combatant. Soon enough, a boom tube opened, and a medium sized fireball came out, followed by a kick to Drow's chest.

This took Drow down, and soon enough, Nightwing II was cuffing the younger of the two villains very securely to a nearby support beam. After that, the 20 year old hero went and took over the fight with Stalker while Archeron pulled Batman away to get his leg tended to.

"I need to help Nightwing II." Batman said.

"I've studied some anatomy, and that knife hit too close to an artery, you're in no condition to fight." Archeron said as he pulled some gauze out of a compartment on his quiver and started wrapping the injury.

"All three of you will be taken down, if not by me, then Stalker will do it." Drow shouted from where he was captive.

Batman then got up, and with Archeron helping him made his way over to the villain. Without any notice, both heroes punched Drow right in the face, and he was unconscious. Nightwing II and Stalker were really going at it, and at times, the hero was able to get some of his fire spells off, but it didn't help much as Stalker dodged them. Soon enough, Stalker came into close range and Mathen was letting all his inhibitors go. The 20 year old hero was fighting back with a ferocity that Archeron had never seen before.

"You really think you can beat me, Mathen; your father hasn't been very successful in that department." Stalker said, and that made Nightwing II even angrier.

Soon enough, Stalker was off guard, and Nightwing II pulled a flurry of kicks. The first thing was that he leg swiped the villain, and while he was still in the air gave him a spinning kick to the gut. Once Stalker was on his back, Nightwing II started with a flurry of punches before the villain even knew what hit him. Batman and Archeron watched as Stalker became unconscious, but Mathen didn't stop, he just kept punching.

"Nightwing II, stop, he's out." Archeron shouted as he ran to his 'brother' and pulled him back.

"I…sorry, I don't know what happened. Guess I was thinking about what all he did to Meygan, and those bullets he shot, well when I left, Mom was working on getting them out of Areina." Mathen said as he was pulled from his angered state.

"He's still alive, and I get where you're coming from. How about we get these two to a prison hospital, Drow needs some attention too." Archeron said, and when Mathen looked, he saw that Drow's nose was bleeding.

"I owed him a good hit for Areina." Batman said as he tried to stand on his own, but Mathen was there when the Dark Knight started to fall.

"Vincent, you get these guys to jail, I'll get Terry to Watchtower." Mathen stated, and Vincent was already on it as he cuffed Stalker.

Mathen then pulled out his mother board and activated a boom tube to get his ally to the league's healer.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long, but I haven't been feeling good, and I play Runescape at the same time I work on my stories.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Molly had finished with Areina's wounds and Dick had come in to see her. He was happy that his niece was going to make it. He was sitting there when his wife came in.

"Dick, dear, I know you're worried about the girls but they will be alright. Meygan has had worse happen, and you know it."

"I know, Serenity, but even with Bruce, I never left his or Reiena's sides when they were gravely injured." Dick said, remembering how he would sit in the Batcave for hours, even when Alfred tried to get him to leave for food and rest.

Just then, Areina started to come to. "Ohhhhhh, what happened?"

"Stalker used six special bullets on you. It turns out they were quite longer than an average bullet. Once I got the bullets out, Molly went to work with her healing magic and according to her, you're back to normal." Serenity said.

"Areina, this is my wife, Serenity." Dick said, seeing the confused look on the 19 year old's face.

"So, you're Merlin's granddaughter; Meygan told me about you; so you're my aunt huh. I hope mom approved of you." Areina said as she gave a smirk.

"She did, and you are the spitting image of her." Serenity said, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Areina." A feminine voice said.

Soon enough, Areina's attention was in the direction of the voice, and a purple felid could be seen coming from Meygan. Then a shadowy figure was seen standing beside her.

"Let me use my inner bat to take a guess, you must be Raven, the reason Meygan was able to attack me with that purple energy last year." Areina said, hoping the woman could see the humor.

"Yes I'm Raven, it's nice to meet you. Robin could never stop talking about you." Raven said.

"Raven, how many years have I been Nightwing?" Dick asked.

"You will always be Robin to me; I don't care how many other Robins there were." Raven explained to her friend.

Areina then remembered Meygan and was about to ask, but her family and Raven saw the question in her face.

"Don't worry, Areina; Meygan has my healing factor. She will not be awake for a while, but when she does she'll be fine." Raven explained.

"I need to get back, I owe Drow a punch." Areina said as she started to get up, but not three seconds later a boom tube opened and Mathen was helping Terry out of it and over to a table.

"I'll go get my little sister, Terry." Mathen said, and while her son was gone, Serenity went to assess the Dark Knight's injury.

"You are very lucky, Batman, whatever did this was very close to an artery." The woman said.

"That's what Archeron said. I get the feeling that your Meygan and Mathen's mother." Terry said as he removed his cowl.

"Yes, I'm Serenity. It's nice to meet you Terry, Dick told me that someone had taken up Bruce's old mantle. Thank you for watching out for Areina, and for saving Meygan." Serenity said.

Just then, Mathen returned with Molly. She looked at his leg and after assessing it herself, she lay her hands on the wound and soon enough she was glowing. Terry watched with curiosity, and soon enough the young girl stopped glowing and when she moved her hands, the wound was completely closed.

"Wow, thanks…" Terry said, stopping when he realized he didn't know the girl's name.

"I'm Molly Grayson, the League and their children's healer. Thank you for saving Meygan." Molly said, and with that she actually 'attacked' Terry with a hug.

"You're welcome, Molly, but Mathen and Areina, along with Vincent and Billy were there too." Terry said as he hugged her back and then the embrace broke.

"I know, but technically you're not part of my 'family'." Molly said.

"Well, anything to help out Areina's family,." Terry said as he stood up, glad that his leg was better, and started walking over to Areina. "I would call you a certain name, but I already have one shirt I have to explain to mom." Terry said as he looked Areina right in the eyes.

"Oh man, Terry, tell me you did NOT call her Stripes." Dick stated as he figured out what Terry was talking about.

"Yea, I asked her what was going on when this whole thing started, and realized my mistake too late." Terry said with a laugh behind the words.

"I'm surprised you don't have a burn. Anyway, where's Vincent?" Dick stated, then asked, remembering that the archer didn't come back with Terry and Mathen.

"He's taking an unconscious Drow and Stalker to prison." Mathen said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's leave Areina to get some rest while Meygan heals up." Dick said, and with that everyone headed out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Three Hours Later

Watchtower was quiet; that is until a boom tube opened up and an exhausted Archeron came out of it.

"Well, those two won't be getting out for a long time." Vincent said as he removed his mask and quiver.

"A job well done. Areina is healed up, and Meygan is healing right now with her demon powers." Dick said, informing his old friend's son of how the girls were doing.

"I'm going to go check on them myself." Vincent said as he removed his mask and headed to med bay.

Once the young archer got there, he only saw Meygan laying on a bed and started wondering where his half-sister was. Soon enough, while scanning the room, he found her looking out the windows into space.

"How can anyone want to destroy people that care for something so big." Areina said.

"Why would any villain want to rule the world or destroy it." Vincent stated as he walked over to join his sister.

"Well, where there's good there has to be evil, it's just the balance of things. So, tell me one of you guys punched Drow so hard it would send him back to meet his grandfather." Areina asked as she looked from the window to her only sibling.

"Well, after Terry got hurt, I called Mathen and he came back and was able to restrain Drow. While Mathen took on Stalker, Batman and I needed to shut Drow up, so we double punched him." Vincent said, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, I wanted to be the one to get him back, but Stalker saw I was taken out of the game." Areina said as a smile came to her face.

"So, he really did all that to Dick, huh. Meygan told me he was Two-Face's grandson."

"Yea, he kidnapped me first; he wanted Bruce, but I was the only one home. I found out who he was and he told me why he wanted Batman. Two months later, while Terry was still recovering from a hyena bite, Drow caught him and tortured him. Then before my birthday, he captured Uncle Dick. I hope that psycho stays in prison this time." Areina said as she started to create a fireball.

"He will; I explained to Barbara what happened." Vincent said.

"So, you met Batgirl huh. After what Drow did to Dick's daughter, I'm surprised she didn't call for the death penalty." Areina said, remembering how Dick told her they had a thing when they were in college.

Just then, Vincent turned around and saw that the glow around Meygan was growing fainter and the archer knew that meant that she was starting to wake up. He motioned to his half-sister and the two walked over to their family member. Just as they got to her bedside, Meygan's eyes opened and they were red at first, but turned the same shade of blue as Dick's and she started looking around the room.

"Hey Meygan, you doing alright?" Areina asked.

"I feel like I went 20 rounds with one of dad's old villains." Meygan said as she started to sit up, but Areina was right there to help in the activity.

"Which villain?" Vincent asked, knowing about some of Dick's villains back in his Robin days.

"Bane, it has to be." Areina said, remembering that she was told her uncle used that same line when he was saved last year.

"That's who I was thinking. Anyway, where are Stalker and Drow." Meygan asked, remembering the last couple of days or so.

"They won't be out anytime soon. Stalker is going to be in a body cast, while Drow is probably going to an insane asylum." Vincent said, then he gave his 'sister' a hug.

"Vincent, be careful, I don't think she's fully healed." Areina said as she saw Meygan flinch.

"Areina's right, I'm just healed enough to stay conscious. Don't worry, whenever I rest, I'll heal a little more."

"I'll go get Dick and the others, they'll want to know you're awake." Vincent said, and with that the archer left the Grayson girls alone.

"I'm sorry you saw all of what Stalker did to me." Meygan said.

"I just wanted to get you out of their hands, but I'm the one that told everyone if we acted too soon then Stalker and Drow would probably kill you." Areina said, guilt in her voice.

"you did the right thing, I know dad and Mathen would have stopped him alone, but I'm glad you, Vincent and Billy helped."

"Terry, well Batman, helped too, before Uncle Dick came back we talked it over and figured Batman could help. He stayed and fought while I tried to get you out of there, but Stalker got me with six long taser bullets. Mathen and Uncle Dick got us here to watchtower, and Terry and Vincent stayed to fight those two." Areina informed her cousin.

"Wow, I know everyone is worried ever since Slade killed me and I was brought back, but dang." Meygan said as she absorbed what all Areina had told her.

Just then, Vincent returned, and little Molly ran over to her sister. The young healer knew her sister wasn't back to full health, but still gave Meygan a light hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe Mey-Mey. I was so worried." Molly said as she released her sister.

"Hey, how many times has any member of the Leauge been in the same situation as I am. You knew I'd be rescued, and anyways, don't think I'm leaving you this soon in the game." Meygan said as she looked at her sister, but that's when she noticed that little Molly had tears in her eyes.

"We were all worried, but just be glad that Molly didn't see the videos." Mathen said as he stepped forward.

"Which have been removed from my mail and any residual traces have been removed from the Watchtower and Batcave's computers." Areina said.

"Meygan, I'm glad you were out there with Vincent, but, and this goes to all of you kids, should anything like this happen to any member of the Grayson family, I'm to be alerted, no matter where I am." Dick said, showing a side that was usually only reserved for villains.

Areina just nodded, along with the other Grayson kids, while Vincent, Billy, and Brian winced at the tone in Nightwing I's voice. With that point stated, Dick and Serenity hugged their first born daughter then left the room, giving the kids some time alone.

"Hey, Areina, you said you found out about dad from the Batcomputer, any chance I can visit one day and read the whole file?" Vincent asked, curious about what else Bruce had on Roy Harper.

"Well, there is one thing we can do to bond as siblings. I just realized that today is the anniversary of when dad died, and I know where his grave is, along with our sister's." Areina said, thinking about her father, and that one bit of information came to mind.

Vincent was shocked, they had only been together for a few days, but it seemed like the two Harper siblings had bonded well enough. After saying goodbye to Mathen, Meygan and Molly; Vincent and Areina opened a boom tube and disappeared.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Star City Cemetery

Areina led her brother around the cemetery and found the area she was looking for, two tombstones; one small and one large.

The small one read:

Lian Nyguen Harper

Daughter

Archer

Friend

The large one read:

Roy William Harper Jr.

Hero

Friend

Family Member

Died protecting his city

There were no dates on the tombstones, but the two teens knew what happened, or at least Areina did, she's fill her brother in later.

"Hey dad, I'm sure you know of me, I'm Reiena's daughter. I know you died saving your city here, and I couldn't be more proud. I never got the chance to meet your first child, but I did read Batman's files. Also, I met my brother, your son. He's an archer like you were and I think he lives up to our reputation.

By this point, Vincent saw something in Areina that shocked him, and was the fact that even though neither had met Roy Harper, it's like she had known him her whole life.

"Hi Roy, well dad, I think Areina covered most of it. I do want to say that I've started defending Star City. The original you, well he's retired, and mom's just not able to get around like she could. I grew up here, so it's only natural that an archer takes over caring for the home of the archers." Vincent said.

"Lian, I'm sure you're listening too. I've read about you, and I think you would have made a great hero. I never had any siblings to grow up with, but I'm sure you would have made an awesome big sister." Areina said, and with that a single tear fell. "Dad, I'm told I look and act more like mom every day, but Uncle Dick has also told me I got your temper."

While the two stood at the graves, they didn't realize they were being watched. Unknown to Areina and Vincent, Meygan had left not long after they did, and wanted to keep an eye on her family. Soon enough, Mathen appeared behind her.

"You really should be resting." Nightwing II said to his younger sister.

"I just felt I should be here, I don't care how I feel right now. I didn't know when Roy died, but neither did Vincent." Meygan said.

"I know we all grew up together, but Areina's both our family and Vincent's, I'm sure she can watch her little brother." Mathen said.

"I guess you're right."

With that, Mathen quietly opened a boom tube and the two Graysons returned to Watchtower. Even though Areina never seemed to move, she knew her cousins were there, and a smile was on her face as she and Vincent stayed at the graves for a while longer.


End file.
